


Proper Leg Maintenance

by BeautyButterBae



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Basically, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, First Kiss, First Times, Inappropriate Erections, Love At First Cumshot, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Thighs, leg fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyButterBae/pseuds/BeautyButterBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his loose shorts rolled up, Yagami now closed his eyes, softly biting down on his lower lip, as Fujiwara thoroughly kneaded his tense flesh, running his palms up and down his thighs, giving each muscle a distinct queue to relax. It was as if he charmed them into compliance with the sheer power of his hands. Yagami’s breath became heavy, as he relished, loved even, every second of the experience.<br/>He loved it so much as to…<br/>Well.</p><p>(aka leg massages, accidental boners, awkward text messages, and spur of the moment blowjobs - in that exact order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Leg Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It seems I'm one of those few insane people writing fanfics after only the first episode. xD
> 
> But ahh, I couldn't help it, my innate shipper instincts drove my hands to the keyboard until I ended up with a decent 5k of smut, self-discovery and silliness.
> 
> Oh, and if you're here from the future in which the anime has more episodes/is already finished, do keep in mind that I wrote this when we had very limited knowledge on the characters, hence something might be off.
> 
> But ayyy, we live in the present and let us enjoy some running dorks in love, shall we? :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! ^^

"May I touch you?" Fujiwara asked, calm, almost deadpan, looking over the blatant bulge in Yagami's shorts to view his flushed features.

"You've been touching me for a while now. Isn't this how we got here?" The blond retorted, averting his gaze to a shogi poster on the nearby wall, as he felt more heat flowing to his cheeks. The daily leg massages Fujiwara offered were inexplicably starting to _affect_ him, and certainly not in the pain-reducing, Stride performance-improving sort of way.

"That, I can't exactly deny." The raven-haired nodded, adjusting his glasses. "But may I… _relieve_ you, so to say?"

"I-if you want to then… sure." Yagami dug his fingers into the wooden edge of the elevated floor in the shogi area of the Stride & Shogi club room, eyes still fixed on the wall. The next instant, he could feel Fujiwara's slim fingers running down his cock through his shorts, causing a surprised moan to escape his throat. How did they get here in the first place?

* * *

 

It's been two weeks since club activities began in full-force. Being the newest member of the Stride club (commonly referred to as the S&S club, considering its joint nature with the shogi association), still untrained, even if incredibly quick, Yagami Riku's regimen focused on improving his stamina. After all, even the fastest runner would be absolutely useless if, by the end of the race, he found it difficult to traverse any of the more complex obstacles due to shortness of breath.

But of course, with the intense training, came intense _soreness_ in the blond's legs. Coming, or, to put it precisely, _physically walking_ to the club room the second day of practice was already a challenge for him. Any running or parkour exercises were out of the question that day. With their new player crippled by pain for at least a day, and a certain raven-haired, bespectacled volunteer, Kohinata made a simple (but obvious to him) decision: Fujiwara would be the one responsible for the maintenance of Yagami's legs after every single practice. The blond, reluctant at first, rather certain that the guy's expertise in legs ended on getting off on touching them, and mostly convinced that having his legs touched would only make the pain worse, was positively astounded at the sheer amount of _relief_ that came from Fujiwara's massages.

A short, fifteen-minute session after harsh training removed most of the ache lingering in Yagami's legs, and prevented more soreness from appearing once he woke up the next morning. He was ecstatic about the magic that the raven-haired's hands could work, running all the way to school at his top speed that day only to brag to all members of the club about how _amazing_ Fujiwara's leg massages truly were. Hearing it at least 23 times on that day alone, all of the members unanimously decided that perhaps it would have been better if Fujiwara never got anywhere near him. But alas, the condition of Yagami's legs took priority over the sanity of the others. They felt incredibly fortunate when the blond finally got used to the treatment and stopped mentioning it in every other conversation.

However, as impressed as he may have been about the results, he always felt more than a bit awkward during the actual process of getting there. They were always left alone in the joint club room, and Fujiwara barely ever spoke more than what was absolutely crucial to get through with the procedure. Even when Yagami attempted small talk with him, the exchange was cut short extremely quickly, as they were in the same class and took part in the same after-school activities, and there was only so much he could ask about his family and past Stride successes before feeling like he was prying too far.

Not to mention, the massage didn't only leave behind a feeling of bliss, in itself, it felt _good_. Yagami felt like once or twice every session he had to suppress a pleased moan in the back of his throat, out of fear of making the atmosphere even thicker, or _even worse_ : giving Fujiwara the wrong idea. His cool features hardly ever betrayed his thoughts, and his mouth wasn't particularly cooperative in this area either. Yagami only hoped to stay in good relations with him, out of the mild dread that if something were to go wrong, he wouldn't know how to fix it, and he wouldn't be told either. Having a silent war of ignoring one another was hardly the answer in a team sport. Especially considering how far he relied on him in actually _surviving_ the training.

However, as days passed, he felt the silence in the club room was almost companionable, and not having to make empty, time-filling conversation was greatly relaxing. Fujiwara seemed pleased as well – getting a mighty fine feel of the man's slim, yet progressively more muscular legs without having to think of a suitable answer to a mostly pointless question. Yagami felt he finally got comfortable with his team and classmate, and could simply enjoy the routine massage after giving his best at practice. That was until, a certain Friday afternoon when he got a little _too_ comfortable.

Leaning back, he rested on his elbows on the raised floor of the shogi area of the club room, allowing Fujiwara to do his part of the work down at ground level. He began just above his ankles, like he always had, pressing his thumbs in circles into the tight muscles of his shins. Then slowly repeating the movement, he would move up to his calves, pinching at them until they would yield to his touch and relax. Then came the area under his knee, which he only skimmed over, lightly pushing his fingers into the tight skin, feeling the tough structure of ligaments under the gentle pressure. The knees were surprisingly weak after all, and too much attention in the wrong spot could easily cause an unpleasant sprain. Fujiwara wouldn't push his luck there.

Then came the thighs – the most pleasant, if not the most problematic area. During the first few sessions, Yagami felt incredibly uncomfortable, being touched in a place which was after all so close to his privates. He trusted Fujiwara greatly, yet letting him anywhere near his groin came with a huge amount of self-control. At this point, however, he couldn't care less how far up the raven-haired touched him, so long as he didn't lay a finger on his genitals. With his loose shorts rolled up, he now closed his eyes, softly biting down on his lower lip, as Fujiwara thoroughly kneaded his tense flesh, running his palms up and down his thighs, giving each muscle a distinct queue to relax. It was as if he charmed them into compliance with the sheer power of his hands. Yagami's breath became heavy, as he relished, loved even, every second of the experience.

He loved it so much as to…

Well.

"Uh… Y-Yagami?" Fujiwara spoke up unusually, observing as a certain piece of flesh stiffened under the fabric in front of his eyes. It was hardly a muscle though, rising to life in the off-limits zone of the blond's body.

"Yeah?" he hummed blissfully, absolutely oblivious of the situation below his waist-line.

"Would you mind opening your eyes for a moment and taking a look over here?" the raven-haired suggested, removing his hands from Yagami's legs. That was one reaction he wasn't prepared to be responsible for.

"Hm? Why- Holy shit!" the blond almost jumped, immediately reaching to cover his at least half-erect member with his palms, cowering into a theoretically safe spherical shape. He felt his face become so hot that the blush must have spread all the way to his ears. "I'm _so_ sorry. I really didn't mean to-"

He was promptly cut off by Fujiwara, who now attempted to somehow calm him, and himself down all at once, as a similar flush appeared on his cheeks. "No, no, that's fine, I mean, these things happen all the time-"

"I'm sorry Fujiwara, we're done for today." Yagami cut him off in turn, quickly scrambling to his feet and running out of the room, his speed above average, still tightly clutching his crotch.

Fujiwara only sighed, resting his elbows on the floor elevation. Still kneeling on the ground, he removed his glasses and ran his fingers over his tired, still disbelieving eyes. "…What just happened?"

Silence was the only response he received. He felt this was the most fitting reply he could get anyway.

* * *

 

It was only in the early evening that he spoke to Yagami again.

Well, not directly.

The runaway classmate sent him a text message.

Heading home, Fujiwara unlocked the screen of his phone which seemed to vibrate only a moment ago. And indeed, a text had just materialized in his inbox.

17:31  
Dude, I am SO sorry about today

I have no idea how that happened

Srsly, I'm so embarrassed

\---

Fujiwara only sighed, shaking his head. It was very fitting of Yagami to message him with excuses rather than forget about the whole deal and pretend it never happened. At the same time, he wanted to reassure him that he really didn't mind what the lower half of his body performed under his influence. Erection-shaming wasn't his preferred pastime. He began typing up his response:

Don't worry about it, I don't blame you. We're at that age where we can get the oddest physical reactions from the smallest things. Our hormone balance is nonexistent and our body does many things against our will. Just don't dwell on it for too long. I'd recommend shrugging it off and forgetting ASAP. It'd be a pity if you were too embarrassed to show up to practice. So just relax. As the quote goes: "shit happens". I won't be upset at you for such random "shit".

However, as he tapped the letters and the suggested words in his mobile dictionary, new messages kept appearing from Yagami. Fujiwara felt inclined to let the guy finish his spelling-wise incorrect and somewhat cringe-worthy explanations before sending his own message. And the blond seemed to have a lot on his mind too. The raven-haired read on with a slowly growing smirk.

17:32

I don't usually get hard when men touch me

No no, men don't usually touch me, that came off wrong

17:33

Ur the first guy to touch me, honest

I prolly wouldn't let any1 else touch me anyway

17:34

No! Shit. That's not what I meant…

I just  
Idk how it happened, ur hands just felt really good

And I just felt like I wanted u to touch me more

17:35

Ah, fuck, that sounds nasty…

I mean, not u, ur not nasty at all

17:36

I rly wouldn't mind u touching me like that

I mean, ur REALLY good with ur hands so…

17:37

NONONONONONONO

Please delete that!

I never said that, k?

I just think being touched by u isn't super gross, k?

17:38

That's alllll there is to that

Nothing more

\---

Fujiwara rubbed his temples, lifting his glasses at the same time. God, was he making a big deal out of it. Although he couldn't quite deny that reading that his hands felt great filled him with some sense of pride and satisfaction. He awaited another message from the blond, and received two, within two minutes.

17:40

I know I'm an idiot

Plz don't leave the club

\---

Fujiwara sighed. Teasing him with the lack of response only went so far. It was time to comfort the poor, sexually confused boy. With a tap, he sent his previously typed response.

17:41

And don't worry. I'm not leaving. You'll need more to get rid of me. ;)

He added, attaching a playful smiley. Maybe it could reassure him that he wasn't, in fact, mad at him? Although sending someone the famous semi-colon and bracket was a novelty to him. He never felt the need to express much emotion in his texts anyway.

17:42

OK THANK YOU

And btw

U didn't tell any1, right?

17:43

No, of course not. It's nobody's business what happens to your crotch.

And I figured you'd rather die than let anyone know, and chose to respect that. I'm not as cruel as I may seem, you know?

17:44

OMG ur a lifesaver!

Thanks man, I love u

17:45

LIKE A FRIEND

U know, platonic friend love

Or something

17:46

Relax. I know what you mean.

17:47

Sry, I keep saying weird stuff today

It's fine, really.

17:48

But hey, can I tell you one thing?

???

17:49

Sure, man, anything at all

\---

Fujiwara hung his fingertip over the screen of his phone. Was it really a good idea to tell someone so panicked something like that? He concluded that it wasn't, but Yagami embarrassed himself so much today, that bringing a small amount of shame to his own name as well felt almost like an obligation to Fujiwara. He typed his response with a slightly trembling hand and tapped the 'send' button with a sigh. Here goes nothing.

17:51

I wouldn't mind touching you more either.

SERIOUSLY?

\---

Immediate response. Not a good sign.

17:52

I'm really surprised tbh

But, ah, u know…

IF and only IF

I pop a boner because of you again

I'll… let you touch me

17:53

UNLESS YOU WERE JUST BEING POLITE, IN WHICH CASE PLEASE FORGET I EVER WROTE ANYTHING

17:54

No, I meant it.

17:55

Ok, yeah, that's good then

OK GTG MOM'S CALLING FOR DINNER C U TMRW

18:05

And, uh… we meet tomorrow for another session like normal, yeah?

18:06

Of course, same time, same place. I'll be waiting.

18:08

I'll be there.

Fujiwara felt an unusual grin spread on his lips. The prospect of getting to touch Yagami Riku more intimately was somehow enticing, almost arousing to him. But more than anything, he felt a part of him which still remained mostly undiscovered by himself, was accepted by the blond. His willingness to explore his boundaries, even if heavily shaded by his obvious embarrassment and awkwardness brought by the thought, was particularly agreeable. He was already looking forward to the following day. The day in which there is a chance he _might_ touch Yagami's dick. Even he hardly understood why the idea filled him with such pure anticipation.

* * *

 

The next day came quicker than Yagami would have liked and slower than Fujiwara's melting patience could stand. Considering that he wasn't granted full permission to touch Yagami just yet, a sensible part of him had to shake his head over how worked up he got over the entire issue. But there was simply something magical in the possibility of exploring the blond's body further, in the chance to make more than simply the muscles in his legs yield to the skill in his hands. It was precisely the restless, thrilling thoughts that, piling in his mind, caused him to spend most of class time tapping the eraser of his automatic pencil on his open notebook, glancing at the clock time and time again. And the uncertainty, coming from the fact that Yagami could always still change his mind and refuse to attend the session, was hardly helping him remain calm either.

Unsurprisingly, Yagami spent most of the day avoiding him. Fujiwara couldn't exactly blame him for this; he too didn't know how to speak to him after the accident of the previous day and the silent agreement they made over texts. He felt like he had even less to talk about with him than usual, as both of their thoughts unavoidably funneled to the same topic. It was only during practice when they exchanged a few words, one of them being a confirmation of the afternoon meeting. Unknowingly, they were both relieved by the news, slightly fidgeting, apprehensive of the most likely turn of events, yet undoubtedly looking forward. They were also pleased to learn that none of their teammates made a fuss over their odd lack of communication. Perhaps they could sense the 'don't speak to us, we're perfectly fine, we just have a small thing to solve later on' atmosphere through the pheromones in their sweat.

Whatever was the case, the Saturday practice (considered far too _long_ , and far too _short,_ by Fujiwara and Yagami respectively) finally came to an end, leaving the two teammates alone in the club room.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? I won't pressure you into anything." Fujiwara wanted to be certain, seeing the blond tense, walking around the room in circles, his hands lightly trembling as he crossed them on his chest.

"Yeah, I think we should. If you're okay with it." He nodded, a light blush on his cheek as he glanced to and from Fujiwara before showing him a small pout. "But don't talk about it like it's certain that I'll… you know. I'm not that weak."

He was too embarrassed to actually put his potential condition into words. Fujiwara begged to differ about his alleged 'not weakness', considering what already took place between them the day before, and without any intentions of such a result either. However this time as well, he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Let's lock the door anyway. Just in case, alright?" the raven-haired suggested reaching for the key to the club room.

"Yeah, let's." Yagami agreed, seeming to calm down only once he heard the turning of the lock. If no one could possibly learn what happened within the club room between them, what was there to fear? Fujiwara's sudden change of heart and disgust with him and his body, the blond quickly thought up the worst scenario before shaking his head to dispel it. It'd be alright. It was just a massage like on any other day after all. He finally seated himself on the elevated floor, soon joined by the raven-haired, promptly adjusting his glasses.

"Do tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable though." Fujiwara requested, taking a short gaze into his red eyes. Touching him only for the sake of touching without any of Yagami's enjoyment involved was not even slightly among his intentions.

"Yeah, no worries. You'll be the first one to know if I've had enough." The blond assured, letting his gaze drop to the floor. He only wanted to finally get on with it. Everything would be better than the air thick with awkwardness to the point where you could probably easily slice through it with a knife. And then Fujiwara's hands were on his shins, and he immediately felt his body tense and relax all at once. He turned his eyes to the raven-haired, intently watching the movement of his fingers, only once in a while glancing to his face.

"So you're just gonna stare at me all the time now?" Fujiwara remarked, moving on to the calves, feeling it impossible to ignore the blond's gaze, profoundly penetrating his limbs and head respectively with each passing second. His focused attention, however, elicited a small smirk on his usually cool features. Being watched so closely encouraged an outstanding performance. Not the most clever idea on Yagami's side.

"Y-yeah. Nothing wrong with that…" Yagami argued, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. He wanted to check whether he would still get hard even if he consciously knew, if he could see that it was Fujiwara touching him from beginning to end. The raven-haired's fingers now pressed at his flesh in neat, wide circles, reaching all the tense muscles below his skin and allowing them to forget that any ache in them ever existed. He truly was _good,_ Yagami quickly concluded, observing his technique, feeling as his legs became lighter in real time. A few small taps under his knees, and he had finally reached his thighs.

Ah, yes. The win-all, lose-all area of his body. This was it. This is where it all began and where it would end. Only, _how_ would it end?

Fujiwara slowly stroked up the blond's outer thighs, putting pressure into his thumbs to relax the most critical spots. Yagami seemed to blush already when he began thoroughly massaging the underside of his upper legs. He was most certainly feeling it, and not in the simple pleasant meaning of a well-done treatment. But it was yet another part of his limbs that finally worked the charm.

As Fujiwara slipped his hand higher up his thigh, Yagami's breathing was already heavier than it had ever been in situations unrelated to Stride. Some light teasing around the inner thighs with Fujiwara's skilled fingertips and a few well-laid pinches on the muscles were enough for Yagami's cock to hesitantly harden and make a notice of its presence, much to the displeasure of its owner. He pouted, watching the small tent form in his shorts with disapproval. Meanwhile, Fujiwara looked at it with wonder and an unknown sort of excitement.

"May I touch you?"

Thus came about the event of their previously unlikely intimate connection.

Having received his permission, Fujiwara's slim fingers loosely wrapped themselves around the outline of the blond's cock in his shorts, causing a shiver to go down Yagami's back. He gasped as the hand began lightly stroking down his erect member. This. This was an entirely different level of _good._

He threw his head back, jerking his hips forward as the raven-haired took a firmer grip on his growing stiffness, beginning a slow rhythm of rubbing back and forth. Hearing his high-pitched voice softly spill into the silence of the room, previously broken only by Yagami's heavy breath, Fujiwara reveled in the blond's wonderful reactions. He felt an odd lust rise in his chest, as he suddenly realized just how much he craved to see his teammate come fully undone under his touch. This much was hardly enough. He wanted to make him feel better than he ever had on his own. He swiftly removed his hand from Yagami's crotch, in turn hooking his fingers behind the waistband of his shorts and briefs.

"Can we take them off?" he asked, looking to the blond who only nodded violently, desperate to be touched again, and to be finally touched _directly._ His eyes closed and cheeks bright red, he took the moment to catch his ragged breath. He wasn't given much time however, for as soon as the garments were lowered to his ankles, Fujiwara spread his legs apart, holding him under his knees, slowly trailing kisses up his inner thigh. It was not nearly enough stimulation, yet Yagami found himself already mewling under the raven-haired's lips, who left gentle bites on his soft skin and stopped to suck on the flesh in a few particularly sensitive spots.

"So pretty…" the words fell from Fujiwara's lips in a raspy breath as he moved to the other thigh to repeat the careful, insanely teasing procedure. Meanwhile, affected by the comment, Yagami could swear he was as hard as was humanly possible. He shifted his hips, prompting his partner to do something about his pitiable state apart from making it worse. Responding to his silent plea, Fujiwara reached one of his hands to the blond's cock only to loosely capture it in his fingers and focus the soft stroking of his thumb on the slit, which already leaked small droplets of pre-cum. Yagami released a gasp, heavily threaded with a more vibrant moan the instant the sensitive spot was stimulated. His breathing only increased as Fujiwara flicked his digit against the slit faster, making sure the right amount of friction made the blond call out in his sweet, heightened voice. He was so _responsive._ The raven-haired could only marvel at how much he seemed to enjoy his new treatment. An idea suddenly struck him. Oh, he would _enjoy_ this.

Moving his fingers to the base of his cock, Fujiwara gave the head an experimental lick. The taste was bearable, he concluded, as Yagami breathed out harder, surprised, almost questioning. The next instant the entire head of his member was swallowed by the raven-haired's greedy mouth and the blond almost cried out in shock at the new sensation. It was warm and wet and so _soft_. Fujiwara made sure to keep his teeth as far away as possible. And only when he felt he had given Yagami enough time to get used to the extremely arousing thought of being given head, he began sucking at the hot flesh. The blond immediately groaned, feeling his body tremble because he's never felt _anything_ like that. As if to add to his undoing, Fujiwara soon began bobbing down on his erection, taking him in deeper, running his tongue up and down his length. Yagami already knew he was a lost case.

"Fujiwara" he groaned only a few moments later, digging his fingers into the tatami mat, beginning to see black already. "I'm co-ngh"

Fujiwara didn't need the warning in least, feeling the somewhat bitter flavor of pre-cum in his mouth for a fair moment now. He was so close now, and there was no way he was stopping. He added a few strokes of his hand in time with the movement of his head and the next instant Yagami was whimpering in climax, releasing his seed into Fujiwara's mouth.

As the blond panted heavily, similarly to the way he did right after his first full Stride practice, but with much _much_ more rewarding results, Fujiwara politely swallowed the proof of his orgasm left in his mouth. He figured it wasn't actually as bad as he imagined it to be, so he tasted it with a dose of relief. He watched as Yagami's labored breathing calmed down and as he collapsed on his back onto the tatami behind him. He released a long pleased sigh, covering his eyes with his hands.

"That was so _good_. Like _so_ good…" the blond reminisced the amazing release from merely a moment ago. "Hey, Fujiwara, do you do that a lot?"

"This was my first time." The raven-haired answered honestly, adjusting the glasses which by now managed to slip to the tip of his nose. Yagami immediately sat up on the elevated floor to face his teammate in disbelief.

"No way!" he called with his mouth wide open and his brows etched up halfway through his forehead, blinking in surprise. "You were really _really_ good."

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Fujiwara bowed his head lightly in gratitude before wiping a stream of saliva dripping down his chin with the back of his hand. That's when it hit Yagami.

"Oh, shit. I came- Shit! I'm _so_ sorry for that!" he immediately turned red, realizing that his grand finish achieved by the raven-haired's mouth meant that that was also the exact place where his bodily fluids went. "Seriously, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't mention it." Fujiwara only waved his hand, as a shadow of a smile appeared on his lips. "I was ready for that much."

"Really? Jeez, thanks. I really am a mess." The blond smiled an embarrassed grin, looking to the side as he rubbed his neck almost apologetically.

"That's fine by me. You're a really pretty mess after all." Fujiwara allowed himself to comment as a light smile graced his lips.

"Ah, thanks." Yagami chuckled, surprised by the sudden compliment, a light shade of pink appearing on his cheeks. The next instant his eyes seemed to sparkle and he looked to Fujiwara's crotch. "That's right. I should return the favor, shouldn't I? It would be awfully selfish of me otherwise, I can't just be on the receiving end."

His proclamation caused the raven-haired's glasses to slightly slip down his nose. Wha? The boy panicking about a potential discovery of a non-straight sexuality within himself a moment ago, was now fully ready to return a blowjob? The guy sure solved his problems quickly.

"Ah, no, I'll be fine." The raven-haired assured, shaking his head. In truth, his boxers were more than a little tight now, considering just how arousing the experience of getting the blond off truly was, but he'd feel terrible filthying a person as sweet and innocent as Yagami. Or at least, filthying him _further,_ considering that what he just performed was undeniably filthy in its own respect.

"Come on, let me pay you back at least a little. That's only fair after I've made you… do certain things." He insisted, lightly averting his gaze while mentioning the _things_ which Fujiwara had done to him. It was really quite adorable of him to want to please Fujiwara in return however, which the raven-haired certainly appreciated.

"Alright, then there's one thing you can do." Fujiwara began, swallowing with a light flush staining his features, suddenly incredibly self-conscious of his request, despite its far purer nature.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yagami leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, his excited, smiling face only a few centimeters from the raven-haired.

"Don't move for a minute, will you?" Fujiwara asked, reaching to the blond's shoulders and resting his hands on the nape of his neck. Before he could tilt his head in confusion and question why however, Fujiwara decreased the small distance between them, pressing their lips together. He remained still for a moment, allowing the blond to realize what it was that he truly wanted from him. The blond gently threaded his fingers through Fujiwara's hair before running his tongue across his lips, prompting him to move. Yagami's lips were soft and supple, reciprocating the raven-haired's gentle capturing and releasing. The kiss was sweet, like Yagami himself, as Fujiwara soon lost count how many times he caught his upper lip, before allowing it to catch his own in turn. They might have gone on for minutes before their lips finally parted, allowing them some breath.

"Thank you, this will do." Fujiwara nodded with a soft smile as he stood up.

"Oh yeah, definitely, the pleasure's on my side." Yagami bowed lightly with a chuckle. "I have to say my thanks too after all."

"It's no problem at all." Fujiwara assured, adjusting his glasses. "It was a… greatly enjoyable experience."

"Yeah, same here." The blond grinned, making sure the shorts and briefs he had pulled back on somewhere in the middle of their earlier conversation were fitting him properly.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." The raven-haired waved, heading for the door. And Yagami suddenly realized. There was something missing throughout their entire encounter. He felt like if it weren't said now, the whole thing would be simply written off as a one-off adventure, an experiment and they would return to their status as class and teammates. He wouldn't want it all to end so quickly. He started, hesitating. "Fujiwara. Do you like me?"

The raven-haired only sent him a warm smile, his blue eyes clearly laughing. "Do you think I'd fellate anyone I wouldn't like?"

"Well, no, but…" Yagami's cheeks were again powdered in a light pink as he looked to the floor. It was a pretty silly question after all.

"I do like you, Riku." Fujiwara pronounced slowly with a clear smile in his voice, startling the blond with the use of his first name.

And he did like him, ever since sometime during the first practice race around the Honan campus, from the moment he grasped his hand with genuine trust and helped him get to his feet as he struggled to catch his breath with a satisfied grin after a good run. Although at the time, he wasn't conscious of it at all, which is exactly why he found is so surprising to feel a certain warmth in his chest whenever the blond smiled that genuine smile of his, or diligently tied his hair up before practice as the slowly setting sun reflected from the loose golden strands, or when their hands touched in practice relays with that rewarding slap and he saw his legs flex as he put all of his effort into performing a good run.

Now thinking of it, it was most likely because he liked him that he ever volunteered to take proper care of his legs. Although their undeniable beauty was a fair justification too. He enjoyed feeling the tense muscles in his calves and thighs as much as he enjoyed his simple presence. He never put his feelings into words however, finding it unnecessary, knowing that he didn't really need much more than practice and daily massages spent with Yagami to be happy. But, placed under the spotlight, he figured he could very well pronounce the fact now. Because, even if it was no burning passion, no insane lust, not even a very strong desire to get closer to him, he did like him. And he noted with an embarrassed smile that he wanted him to like him back. "Do _you_ like me?"

"Yeah, I think I like you… Takeru." Yagami flushed deeper with an awkward chuckle as he felt Fujiwara's name tickle the inside of his mouth. It was a lovely name. And if he had to admit that it was a new and still uncertain feeling, he knew he liked Fujiwara, wanted to get to know him better, wanted to touch his body as well (and not necessarily in the intimate sense, although that was a fair part of it), wanted to discover more sweet sides to the cool, distant classmate, who once glared at him most of the time, and who now sent him gentle smiles one after another.

"I'm glad." The raven-haired sighed as he walked back to the blond to lift his chin and look into his eyes before leaving a brief kiss on his lips. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Yagami replied with a grin and, climbing his toes, left a small kiss on Fujiwara's forehead in return. They both laughed confidingly before leaving the club room and locking up behind them.

Yes, this was the first time the two had lapsed into sexual relations.

But it was _certainly_ not the last time.

Well, high school was only beginning after all.

There would be _so_ many more opportunities to express their sexual desires.

But not on that evening.

On that evening, they walked to the train station, holding hands, passing beneath a few blooming sakura trees.

They felt it was extremely cliché.

And it really was.

But it was beautiful.

That was all that mattered to their budding romance.

**Author's Note:**

> #love at first cumshot
> 
> Aaaand I ruined it. xD Alright guys, big thanks for reading, keep watching Stride every week and I hope you have an amazing day! <3


End file.
